Runaway
by DarkWingedLove
Summary: Hinamori Amu is getting married. But she found out that Tadase cheated on her. What will Amu do? And somehow,Amu finally realises her love for Ikuto. AMUTO! Rating went up!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ALL!

This is my first fanfic on .

Pardon me if the story sounds weird.

Disclaimer: I dont own Shugo Chara!

Let the story begin~

* * *

Hinamori Amu was going to get married the very next day, to her lover of 9 years, Hotori Tadase. However, she was far from being ecstatic about it. Nobody could blame her. How could one be happy when they found out, two days before their wedding, that their fiancé had been cheating on them?

Most females would be crying their eyes out by now, using truckloads of tissue paper. However, Amu was not like any other ordinary girl. She was _the _Hinamori Amu, the "cool and spicy" girl that everybody idolizes. "Cool and spicy" girls don't cry. Instead, they plot revenge.

And in Amu's case, revenge involved a certain blue-haired pervert on her balcony right now.

* * *

The wedding was held in a small church, the only audience of this wedding being the couple's family and close friends. Everyone was excited, talking to whoever was sitting next to them. The groom, in all his glory, was standing at the end of the red carpet, waiting for his bride to get to his side.

The great church doors slowly opened, the night breeze gently blowing in. A pink-haired, honey-eyed girl was slowly walking in, with a bouquet of flowers held tightly in her slender fingers. Her slightly tanned skin glowed as the warm lights of the church descended upon her, making her look angel-like. A small smile formed on her plum pink lips.

The originally noisy crowd turned silent when they took in the sight of her. It wasn't really because of her beauty, everyone knew who pretty she was. It was more because of what she was wearing.

Instead on the white, floor-length, halter-necked gown her family had approved of, Amu was wearing a black, mid-thigh, strapless, skin-tight dress with the words "rebel" written in front, accompanied by black combat boots. Her arms were decorated with black and purple bracelets. A pair of silver hoop earrings completed the look.

Amu took her time to stride down the walkway, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this, Amu-k-koi?" Tadase stammered when Amu stopped in front of him.

Amu laughed lightly, but did not say anything. Instead, she took out a few pictures from her pocket and scattered them on the floor. Then, she threw the flowers on the floor, before turning on her heels and storming out the church.

The pictures showed Tadase hugging and kissing a blonde girl with blue eyes. Tadese was shocked beyond words. Around him, family and friends gathered. All of them were either appalled or disgusted. Some shot disappointed looks at Tadase. Amu's father even broke into dramatic tears when he saw them.

Tadase's hands balled into fists. He was not going to let the wedding and like that. He ran out of the church after Amu. When he reached outside of the church, the sight that greeted him was unexpected.

Amu was getting into a black, sleek, expensive-looking car with an all-too-familiar blue haired, blue eyed man at the wheel. Amu was smiling happily at him.

"W-Wait, Amu-koi! Hear me out! I've got my reasons for this! Please!" Tadase shouted to Amu. Well, he really didn't have much of an excuse, but he was not going to let the thieving cat steal another thing away from him again.

Amu, after getting into the car, lowered the car window and shouted back, "Well, let's hear it then! What is your pathetic excuse for cheating on me just _two bloody days_ before our wedding?!"

Upon hearing Amu, his innocent Amu, using a swear word, Tadase gasped. Amu never swore! His eyebrows settled into a frown. It must have been Ikuto's influence. Even if Tadase cheated on Amu, Tadase was sure that the kind, gentle Amu would forgive him. That was what assured him when he made out with the other girl.

Deciding that this was all Ikuto's fault, Tadase ran towards the car and shouted, "Amu! Don't go with Ikuto! He is nothing but a black cat who gives others misfortune. Look what he did to you! He thought you how to swear! It must have been him who convinced you to not marry me. I'm really sorry I cheated on you Amu-koi, but please come back! You still love me, don't you?"

Amu smirked and shouted back, " Yes. I still love you, Tadase-kun. But I love Ikuto more! All these years, Ikuto stayed by my side and comforted me when you weren't there. Who knows how many times have you cheated on me? And for your information, I knew how to swear years ago! It was you that never noticed!"

Just as Tadase was about to reach the car, Ikuto drove away, leaving the blonde haired man in the middle on the driveway. Amu never looked back.

* * *

Ikuto stopped the car outside Amu's house. She was silent throughout the trip. Ikuto turned to Amu.

"Are you alright?" Care and concern laced his voice.

Amu looked at Ikuto with tear-filled eyes. Without warning, she leaped into Ikuto's arms and started sobbing.

Ikuto was taken aback. "H-Hey. Don't start crying on me. I don't know how to handle people crying."

"Y-You remember what I said back there? About you being th-there for me when Tadase was n-not? Amu sobbed. She didn't wait for Ikuto to respond. "I really meant it you know. I don't know why, all these years, I lied to myself. I keep telling myself that I loved Tadase, when the truth is that I'm in love with you."

Amu lifted her head to look at Ikuto. Ikuto was staring at her, with his intense sapphire eyes. Amu immediately blushed and looked down again. Ikuto gently cupped her cheek and tilted it so that he could see her eyes. His thumb gently caressed her blushing cheeks.

Slowly, he leaned towards Amu. Amu turned even redder. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally met. It was a soft, gentle, kiss. Ikuto broke the kiss after awhile. Both of their cheeks were flushed pink and slightly breathless. Ikuto leaned towards Amu's ear and whispered,

"I love you too, Amu-chan."

* * *

I was thinking of a lemon in the next chapter.

What do you all think?

Please review(:

Also if you are going to criticise please dont be too harsh ):


	2. Chapter 2

YO!

My first attempt at lemon x)

Dont kill me!

Disclaimer: I dont own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Not long after Ikuto dropped her off at her house, her parents and friends had rushed over to see if she was alright. Somehow, she managed to assured them that she was alright, even putting on a big smile and laughing. She lived alone now, so once her parents, especially her father, were certain that their older daughter was okay, left her house.

She lied on her bed, staring at her pink ceiling. She wished she still had her Shugo Charas with her. They disappeared when Amu turned 21. She was sure Ran's cheering would have made her feel better instantly. Her thoughts traced back to the night when she found Tadase with another girl. Amu had felt nervous about the wedding, so she made her way to Tadase's house. She entered without ringing the doorbell, as usual, and made her way up to her fiance's room.

The scene before her was surely unexpected. A blonde girl had her legs around Tadase's waist, and they were kissing passionately…

Amu shook her head violently to rid the horrid scene from her mind. _Focus on happy things, Amu_, she told herself strictly. _Don't look back into the past. I don't need Tadase anymore now! I still got my friends! They'll never leave me. And Ikuto too! He said he loved me!_

Amu's cheeks instantly turned red as she thought of Ikuto. His smooth midnight locks, deep sapphire eyes, cool, thin lips that felt so good against hers. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his hard body pressed against her back, his warmth breath next to her ear. She could even smell his familiar scent-

Hang on. Why was this feeling, this sensation of having Ikuto near her so real? Amu suddenly twisted around to look at what was behind her. True to her suspicions, she saw Ikuto lying next to her. Well, more like Ikuto's chest, since he was hugging her so close.

Ikuto gently nipped Amu's ears, causing her whole face to flush red. He chuckled.

"Ne, Amu-chan. Haven't you learnt to lock your window yet? Men can come in anytime they want you know, especially if they saw a sexy girl like you lying on the bed…"

Amu gulped and retorted, "On-Only perverts like you would sneak inside a girl's ro-room like that!"

"Well…I did try to knock, but you were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't notice. You were blushing a lot too. Tell me, were you thinking about our kiss?"

Amu immediately pushed Ikuto off her bed, like she did many years before. She hugged her pillow stuck her tongue out at him. "In your dreams, pervert!"

Ikuto grinned and swiftly climbed back onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head and straddling her waist. He leaned next to her ear and whispered huskily, "I have much more…interesting dreams than just kissing you, Amu."

Ikuto slowly licked Amu's ear, then down to her neck. He gently bit on her flesh near her collarbone, leaving a small red love bite.

Amu gasped loudly, both at the pleasure Ikuto was giving her and the fact that Ikuto just admitted having wet dreams about her before. Amu then thought about what happened in the car. She said that she loved him, and that was true. Ikuto also said the same thing to her, and from the look in his eyes at that time, she was sure he wasn't lying. Amu wondered just how had Ikuto felt when she was with Tadase. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Ikuto had crushed his lips against hers.

Oh well, the asking could wait.

Amu responded to the kiss, tilting her head slightly to kiss back. Ikuto's tongue darted out and slowly licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Amu willingly opened her mouth slightly, feeling the immediate intrusion of Ikuto's tongue. Ikuto gently explored Amu's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste that suited her.

After awhile they finally broke the kiss, both of them panting and blushing slightly.

Damn. Ikuto was so much a better kisser than Tadase.

It wasn't long before their lips met again for another passionate kiss. Amu's hand, free from Ikuto's hold, moved up and started to caress Ikuto's back. She slid her hand underneath Ikuto's shirt and rubbed his back. Her other hand reached up and combed through his hair, rubbing his sensitive ears from time to time.

Ikuto's hand was gently caressing Amu's side, feeling all her curves that she grew to have. When he felt Amu rubbing his sensitive ears, his hormones responded immediately. His hand shot up to pinch her nipple through her thin nightgown.

Amu moaned into the kiss. Ikuto broke the kiss and reached for the hem of her nightgown, eyebrow raising in question. Amu quickly nodded, and Ikuto pulled the nightgown off Amu slowly, throwing it to the floor afterwards.

She was naked underneath. Ikuto hadn't been expected that, so his cheeks turned a little pink as he appreciated the gorgeous body below him. His fingertips gently caressed Amu's body. Amu's breathing hitched as she arched her back, wanting more of Ikuto's touches.

Amu then tugged at the hem of Ikuto's shirt. Getting the hint, Ikuto quickly sat up and removed his shirt. Amu admired Ikuto's flawless chest for awhile, before he leaned down and started to leave butterfly kisses along Amu's neck. Ikuto continued down south, then latched onto one of Amu's nipples, gently sucking on it.

Amu moaned, louder this time. Her hands gripped the sheets of her bed, loving the pleasure that Ikuto gave her.

Ikuto licked the nipple gently, sending waves of pleasure through Amu. His other hand was caressing and pinching Amu's other nipple.

After sometime, Ikuto left Amu's chest and continued south, leaving soft kisses on her body. When he finally reached his destination, Ikuto placed a soft kiss on the sensitive organ, causing Amu to cry out. Ikuto proceeded to lick it gently, Amu's moans getting louder and louder.

When he heard Amu's multiple moans, he felt a burning sensation below his waist. His pants felt too tight for him. Ikuto swiftly removed his pants, finally freeing his erection. He positioned himself at Amu's entrance and kissed her softly. Amu reached down and touched the head, then slowly stroked the shaft. Ikuto moaned at this, his knees going weak from the mere touch.

When Amu stopped stroking him, Ikuto slowly pushed in. Amu gripped Ikuto's arm, the pain was almost unbearable. And it didn't help that Ikuto had an impressive size. Amu had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let any of them fall. Seeing his love in pain, Ikuto leaned down and kissed her, making her focus on the kiss rather than the pain.

Ikuto was finally in. Gosh, Amu was real tight. Ikuto slowly pulled out, leaving the head inside. He then pushed in again, trying to get Amu used to this. Ikuto started to pump at a slow, steady pace. When Amu started to moan and cry out in pleasure, Ikuto went faster and faster.

By now, both of them were moaning loudly, with an occasional cry from Amu when Ikuto hit the right spot. Amu's hips were rocking to Ikuto's thrusts, the two of them moving together, as one. They were just like how the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key went together.

Amu felt warmth pooling in her stomach. She was near it. Ikuto was feeling the same way. With one final thrust, Amu and Ikuto came together, with Ikuto spilling his seed inside of Amu. Amu let out a final cry of pleasure as she came.

Ikuto slowly pulled out of Amu and lied down beside her. The duo were panting and sweating heavily. Ikuto pulled Amu into an embrace and buried his nose into her hair. Amu returned the hug, locking her arms around his torso.

No words were exchanged, both knew they loved each other. They stayed like this until the sun rose the next day.

* * *

GAH!

It sounds weird ):

Sorry all :X

But please review?

Thanks!


End file.
